Homeworld War
The Homeworld War (1 BHL-0 AHL) was a major galactic conflict fought by the Kushan, Taiidan Empire, Taiidan Rebellion, Unbound. It was composed of two individual wars as well such as the Taiidan Civil War and Exodus which were interdependent on one another. The war ended in 0 AHL when a Kushan-Rebel alliance stood off the Imperial Fleet at Hiigara and destroyed the Emperor’s flagship. Origin of the Homeworld War The galactic hegemony of the Taiidan Empire had been weakening for several centuries. Since it became the undisputed superpower in the Galaxy it had possessed few rivals with which to test itself, the only ones coming close to its power being either the combined will of the Galactic Council, which rarely agreed on anything, or the Frerrn Aggregate, a rising power. For the most part though the Taiidan were left to their own devices. And so came decadent. The Empire’s bureaucracy became self-interested and corrupt, trading favors and money for power. The Emperors gradually grew weaker and more malevolent, seeking only to increase their power rather than work for the benefit of their people. The once mighty and iron strong order which had united the Galaxy in a time of chaos was now a tyrannical despotism, whose only saving grace was the fact that the Empire had become more regionalized and on occasion, regional governors were more benevolent than their master. Even so, it was only a matter of time until the Empire would fall. The Emperor Riesstiu IV the Second had long since gone mad, and the nobility were only just able to hold him in check. The Imperial military had degraded and though its numbers were greater than that of any other force in the Galaxy its officers had grown soft, its traditions decadent, promotions within it only a matter of earning favors from superiors. Dissent was up across most worlds and even the nobility were becoming discontented with the status quo. One rebellion had already ravaged the Empire in recent years. The Turanic Raiders, long vassals and allies of the Taiidan were eager to cut ties with a sinking ship. All the Empire needed was a little push. That push came as a result of the same incident which had put the Empire in so much power. During the ancient war against the Hiigarans around 3000 BHL the Taiidan Empire had also been nearly destroyed in a catastrophic war with the ancient Hiigaran Empire. This had been averted by a combination of their leader Riesstiu’s ingenuity, the support of the Galactic Council, and the eventual Bentusi seizure of the Hiigarans’ Far Jump core. The defeated Hiigarans were then exiled from their own worlds to the Outer Rim world of Kharak. Despite the fact that in the process the Hiigarans lost all technology and were forced to restart their civilization from scratch the Taiidan remained convinced that they were a security risk. Before the Hiigarans settled on their new home the Taiidan forced a treaty which forbid them from ever developing hyperspace technology again. To keep the treaty enforced the Taiidan maintained outposts nearby the Kharak system. Overtime the threat of a Hiigaran return waned, although it remained the subject of myth and legend. There were some who believed the ancient "Exiles" as they were now called, would return and take vengeance upon the Taiidan. For most of the Empire’s history this was an empty prophecy, one only a few took seriously. However, as the Exiles began to rediscover their lost technology as well as their origins, the Taiidan again began to take caution. The Emperor Riesstiu IV the Second in particular took this threat far more seriously than it was probably worth. When it was discovered the Exiles had built a giant mothership in order to return to Hiigara the Taiidan Emperor ordered both the regional fleets and his Turanic allies into action, mandating that they finish the job they started three millennia before. The Kharakian Genocide The first act of the Homeworld War was the devastating two pronged assault of the Kharak system by the Taiidan Empire and Turanic Raiders. Meant to be no more than a police action that would wipe the Exiles out the Taiidan only deployed a small patrol fleet to destroy the Exile presence, believing their defenses to be weak. The Turanics’ role was to intercept the Mothership should it escape the planned xenocide. When the Mothership’s hyperdrive signature was detected the Taiidan launched their fleet into action. A Turanic carrier group led by the Rancor intercepted and destroyed a Kushan resupply ship the Khar-Selim within a matter of minutes, the vessel not prepared to withstand a hostile assault. This attack marked the beginning of the Homeworld War although there was never any outright declaration of war. During the attack the Turanics learned by intercepting a transmission from the Khar-Selim that the Mothership was headed their way and they stayed nearby, ready to strike. By the time the Mothership reached the Khar-Selim’s wreckage the half of the Taiidan attack fleet had begun its assault on Kharak. Quickly destroying the Scaffold in orbit over Kharak as well as its small defense force of a few fighters and corvettes the Taiidan than launched a devastating atmospheric deprivation weapons depleting the atmosphere and melting the sands of the desert world into glass. The majority of the fleet departed then, leaving only a few frigates to take out the cryo trays in orbit, the last remnants of the Exiles. The Mothership and its escort fleet however had discovered the threat posed to them and drove off the Rancor which was surprised by the ferocity and skill of the Exiles, who had not fought an interstellar war for millennia. Retreating the Rancor left the area to regroup, failing to mention for unknown reasons to the Taiidan that the Mothership had not been destroyed, nor its escorts. Unaware of the devastation at home the Mothership returned to Kharak to upgrade its defense systems. The Exile fleet was shocked however to discover Kharak burning and the Scaffold destroyed. Quickly discovering the Taiidan frigates assaulting the cryo trays the Mothership Fleet launched into action, protecting the cryo trays and capturing one of the enemy frigates, the crew from which was interrogated in order to learn the details of the attack. The Exiles, who had forgotten their history, quickly discovered the reason for the attack and now more vengeful than ever, prepared to strike back. Rebellion The Taiidan people’s reaction to the Genocide is perhaps more important actually than the Exiles’. While the Exiles fought hard and well it is without a doubt due to the efforts off the Taiidan Rebels which eventually won the war. Riesstiu and his advisers in the Assembly of Lords, in a devastating failure at propoganda, almost immediately released data depicting the attack on Kharak. The motive was to try and raise morale amongst a disatisfied people and convince them that their immortal Emperor was still all-seeing and all-powerful. It had the opposite effect. Immediately protesters took to the streets, clamoring for the abdication of the Emperor. Military officers resigned their positions and outside governments broke relations with the Empire. It was not simply the act. The Empire during recent centuries had done similar things to other worlds. But it was the fact that it had been the Exiles’ world. Already pitied for their fate the fact that the Empire punished a world for violating a long-forgotten treaty enraged the Taiidan people, believing not only that their government had become immoral but irrational. The Emperor gave the orders then for the regional security forces to whip the mobs into order, fearing another rebellion. This only incited more resistance. The people, more angry than they were afraid, united into just what the Emperor had feared. A new rebellion, but this time, one stronger than ever before. The Exiles’ Retribution The Exiles’ struck quickly and effectively. As of now no one in the galaxy realized they were still alive. The Mothership Fleet was believed destroyed, the planet Kharak known to be lifeless. In addition, the Exiles covertly recieved the aid of the Bentusi who granted technology to the fugitives at a downsized price. The first of these new technologies was that of the ion cannon, with which the Exiles were able to destroy both of the fleets which had attacked their world. The news of an Exile strike in the Great Wastelands was shocking. Until now it was presumed that the Turanic-Taiidan fleet had finished the job, as the Imperial Fleet was fond of doing. The Emperor, now fearful that the Exiles might pose a greater threat as they moved closer to the Core Worlds and gathered support, mobilized the Fleet a second time. All border outposts were put on full alert and patrols were rigidly enforced, running on tight shifts in order to catch any Exile attempt to penetrate the Imperial defenses. Once again it was the Bentusi who came to the Exiles’ aid. Not just offering technology this time the Bentusi told the Exiles of a way to sneak past the Imperial defenses. If they were to go through the Great Nebula, a place taboo to all of the galaxy they would find no Imperial fleets. However, the Bentusi warned the Exiles that the Nebula was dangerous and that no fleet moving through it had ever emerged again. Regardless the Exiles moved on through the Nebula. In the process they discovered a branch-off from the original Exiles, the Kadeshi and defeated them and moved on, although only through the greatest perseverance. Escaping the Nebula intact the Exiles had successfully bypassed Imperial defenses and exited within Imperial borders. Shortly after they began their next assault, on a weaker point in the interior defenses of the Empire shielding the outer regions of it from the more precious Core Worlds. Once again, the message spread, the Exiles were on the move and they were coming with a vengeance. Tenhauser Gate The Emperor than made yet another drastic mistake. Realizing that the Exiles could not have reached this far into the Empire without outside help he and his advisors immediately suspected the Bentusi. He gave a secret order to his more trusted officers, commanding that they intimidate the Bentusi into neutrality. However, this transmission was discovered and decoded by the Exiles who were constantly intercepting Imperial transmissions and decoding them. Although the Imperial Fleet was certainly massive enough to hunt down and destroy the Bentusi despite the Bentusi tradeships possessing heavy firepower they did not anticipate the arrival of reinforcements. Just as their assault was beginning the Mothership Fleet arrived to aid one such tradeship, successfully destroying the vessel’s attackers just in time to prevent its destruction. In return the Bentusi not only offered information but agreed to inform the Galactic Council of the Taiidan’s crimes and mandate an end to the war. The Emperor’s mistake was then realized in full. The Galactic Council was appalled at the arrogance of the Taiidan to try and intimidate one of the Unbound and immediately began to make moves to intimidate the Taiidan into submission, for even the Empire could not stand up to the united will of the Council. Still, there were disagreements and the Council did not arrive on a final decision for a long time. The Flight of the Kapella The rebellion however was not doing well. They had vastly underestimated the preparations a paranoid Emperor like Riesstiu had taken in preventing a successful rebellion. Suspected rebel elements were riddled with Imperial spies even before the rebellion had begun and the Taiidan Empire had several Qwaar-Jet-class heavy cruiser squadrons already in position to begin bombardment of rebellious worlds. Still, the rebellion fared better than its predecessors did. This was in part due to leadership as several top Imperial Fleet officers defected to the new rebellion, adding both firepower and additional cunning to the rebel fleet. However, early attempts at fighting an up-front rebellion were disastrous. Indeed, by the time the Exiles had reached the Core Worlds the rebellion was almost defeated. At the Battle of Vorshan’s Rift the majority of the rebellious fleet was lured out and destroyed. An ambush set amongst the dangerous rocks it was only a small matter for the better disciplined and better trained Imperial Fleet to wipe out a surprised group of rebels. The victory was lauded in Imperial propoganda and the rebellion’s future looked dim. It was not completely however. The rebels still had their agents in place. While the majority of their fleet was now destroyed there were still rebellious cells working within the fabric of Imperial society, ready to strike at the command of the rebel leadership. In addition those ships that were not present at Vorshan’s Rift were careful to spread themselves thin, covering more ground while the Imperials scoured the Galaxy looking for the rebel remnants. In addition, not all of the fleet at Vorshan’s Rift was destroyed. One of the rebel leaders present, Captain P'teer Elson had escaped with life and his ship the Kapella. Fleeing the scene the Kapella’s escape started a wild goose chase as Imperial warships raced to find and catch the rebels. Setting up gravity wells all over key locations the Imperial Fleet waited for Elson to fall into their trap. The Imperial Fleet was unfortunate enough to have the Mothership Fleet fall into their trap instead. The Fleet present at this particular location was ill-prepared to deal with a fleet as large as the Mothership’s escort fleet and was immediately ravaged. Shortly after the Kapella showed up, luckily for it. Chased by Imperial warships Elson broadcasted a plea for help to the Exiles, swearing allegiance. Although hesitant at first and wondering if it was a trap the Exiles eventually mobilized and escorted the Kapella safely into their protective grasp and then jumped away. The Core Worlds Invasion The final hours of the war drawing near Elson informed the Exiles of the rebellion and of the possible ways it could aid them in their war against the Empire. He told them that if he could find a long-range hyperspace tranciever he could inform the rebellion of their new alliance and negotiate an arrangement. Indicating that he knew of one such tranciever in the Karos Graveyard Elson directed the Mothership Fleet in the right direction. Arriving at the point shortly after the Exiles managed to disable the ancient defenses in the location and got Elson his tranciever, contacting the rebellion and arranging a coordinate strike at Hiigara. As the Exiles drew closer to their goal they encountered more and more defenses laid down by the Empire. One such defense was the Bridge of Sighs, a defense network left by the Empire around the throne world of Hiigara to prevent an enemy fleet from entering the system by pulling enemy vessels out of hyperspace. Yet even this the Exiles managed to bypass, sending them straight into the Hiigara system. Desperate the Empire began to grow frustrated and paranoid, trying more and more tricks to slow the Exiles down or destroy them. Using another gravwell the Taiidan pulled the Mothership Fleet out of hyperspace in the outer limits of the Hiigara system, ambushing them with a huge fleet and a large asteroid equipped with drives to accelerate it towards the Mothership in order to destroy it. Yet again the Exiles proved their determination to reach home and concentrated their efforts on destroying the asteroid, escaping once again intact. Finally, the Emperor was left to try one last ace in the hole. Knowing the Exiles to be coordinated by a neuroscientist and unbound named Karan S'jet, Riesstiu, using his hidden trick, disabled Karan S'jet, sending her into a coma through unknown means. Their leader out of commission the fleet was left open to attack and barely managed to hold off its attackers, an immense fleet laid out in orbit of Hiigara. Yet the rebels came as promised, just in the nick of time. Their fleet, large enough to make the difference against the Imperial Guard, the rebels and the Mothership Fleet together launched an assault on the Imperial Flagship, center of the Taiidan war effort. Before the rest of the Imperial fleet could come to their Emperor’s rescue, the vessel was annihilated, along with its Emperor, just as Karan recovered and was brought back online. Although it is likely that the Imperial Guard could still have wiped out the remaining Exile-rebel fleet the Galactic Council too arrived, weapons online. Too powerful for a shattered and leaderless Imperial Fleet to resist, the Empire’s remaining leaders surrendered, allowing the Galactic Council to mandate a peace settlement. Resolution The Galactic Council ruled that the Taiidan Empire would surrender Hiigara to the Exiles and leave to govern from another world. In addition the Council required Imperial forces to stand down to the Mothership Fleet and depart the area for the next five lightyears. Anything left in that area within a set timeline would transfer to the control of the new Hiigaran government. Although the Galactic Council did not mandate the end of the Empire the rebels took quick advantage of the treaty. Following a signal from above the rebel cells on Hiigara leaped into action and assaulted the Imperial Gene Bank, destroying Riesstiu’s clones before the Empire could react and destroying a clear line of succession. Although pretenders to the Imperial throne would arise in following years the Emperor’s leadership was shattered and it would not be until the rise of Makaan that the Imperials would again be reunited. In the chaos most of the systems within the Empire vied for independence, turning on one another. Out of these two key factions emerged: those hoping to establish a new Taiidan Republic and those still loyal to the old Empire. Eventually these two factions would emerge as separate states: the Taiidan Republic and the Taiidan Imperialists. The Exiles reestablished their rule over Hiigara and through great struggle managed to become a key power in the galaxy despite being so vastly outnumbered. Eventually this power would grow until they became an empire themselves. Behind the Scenes *The Homeworld War is the focus of the game Homeworld and is several times mentioned in the backstories of its sequels Homeworld: Cataclysm and Homeworld 2. Interestingly enough the actual name "Homeworld War" is never used in any canonical source but it is generally assumed by fans to be the name based on the idea that the world focused on the homeward journey of the Kushan Exiles. *The Homeworld War shows many influences. For one thing the story of Homeworld is supposed to be based partially on that of Battlestar Galactica, where a fugitive people seek out a mythical world while being chased by an evil empire. This certainly follows the Kushan perspective in the Homeworld War. *Similarly the Taiidan side of the story may be based on the Star Wars. It is worth mentioning that the story of the Taiidan Empire’s fall shares many similarities with the fall of the Empire in Star Wars. A rebellion rises up to destroy an oppressive regime, the rebellion is nearly destroyed but then triumphs as the result of one critical battle in which the Emperor is killed. In the aftermath the rebels form a new republican government whle the loyalists of the old Empire form a remnant faction. Sources *''Homeworld'' *''Homeworld: Cataclysm'' *[http://www.relic.com/product/cataclysm/story.php Backstory for Homeworld Cataclysm] *Homeworld 2 Strategy Guide Appendix C - History of Hiigara See Also *Taiidan Civil War *Taiidan Empire Category:Wars